


Fragments

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks, Drama, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Noctis is an oblivious Idiot, Oblivious Noctis, Placed in canon, Someone pls give Prom a hug, Visions in dreams, With great consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: Legends say if two souls are connected, they can see the other one in their dreams until death does them apart. It is a rare occurrence, one that might only happen once every thousand years, so people didn’t believe in it even though there were so many tales and prophecies.Prophecies that one day the king of light will save the world together with the person destined to be at his side.Noctis has always believed it would be Luna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noa_artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/gifts).



> Heyho guys, welcome to another story of our idiot prince!  
> This is a gift to Noa, since she gave me the idea and inspiration. I started writing this story last year and was able to finish it now.  
> I wish you a lot of fun and hope you like it.  
> ~Koco
> 
> Edit: It was inspired by a beautiful song of her, called "Save me, save you" (Thank you, my dear, for sharing this masterpiece with me ♡)

Legends say if two souls are connected, they can see the other one in their dreams until death does them apart. It is a rare occurrence, one that might only happen once every thousand years, so people didn’t believe in it even though there were so many tales and prophecies.

Prophecies that one day the king of light will save the world together with the person destined to be at his side.

 

Noctis was five when he started dreaming.

 

“Father? Why am I dreaming the same every night?” he asked when he was with King Regis in the garden, sitting on his lap and feeding the birds.

His father looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled that warm smile of his and placed his hand on Noctis' head, brushing over it.

“What are you dreaming, son?”

The boy furrowed his brows, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“I... don't know. It's all... blurry and strange. And dark. I can never see anything, but... I know there is something there.”

Noctis felt the hand of his father weighing heavier on his head, the touch almost getting uncomfortable until Regis lifted his hand entirely and stood up with the boy on his arm.

“When there is something it will show itself when the time has come,” he said.

Back then Noctis didn't understand why his father sounded so sad.

 

In the following years the dreams stayed blurry, but there was a little change. From time to time Noctis could see a figure, the outlines of a person, trapped in the dark, unable to get out. With the darkness came a loneliness Noctis was familiar with. It was deep and cruel, similar to what he had experienced when he was lonely whenever his father was absent because of work and he was only surrounded by servants who didn't treat him like a normal person. Several times he woke up with a start, arm stretched out to reach that person, to tell them, somehow, they weren't alone while tears streamed down his cheeks.

He never reached them. The dreams always ended whenever he tried to get close.

That was when Noctis realized he couldn't safe that person in his dreams. They were only visions.

If he wanted to safe them, he needed to find them first.

 

A few years later the royal family of Lucis got attacked by their enemy and Noctis got injured. He was in coma for several days, but the intense shock didn't hurt his body alone. It effected his dreams too.

In these days he saw the same scene over and over again, though it was still blurry and strange. He could hear someone calling his name, a voice, soothing and friendly at the same time. It came from a person, a person who stood next to him, who's presence surrounded him. The scent of flowers and the sight of blond hair burned itself deep into Noctis' mind.

 

A few days after he woke up, he met Lunafreya.

 

Lunafreya, who's voice was soothing and friendly, who had blond hair and smelled like Sylleblossoms. Lunafreya, who told him about the destiny of the King of Light and her role as the Oracle. Lunafreya, who was by his side the entire time until the Empire attacked and he had to flee with his father, had to leave her behind with his hand outstretched, unable to reach her.

And it was then that Noctis realized something.

He hadn't been able to safe the person he was waiting for.

 

“Hi, Prince Noctis. Nice to meet you. I'm Prompto,” the boy greeted him, as if this was the first time they met. Noctis stared at him in surprise, the touch on his back tingling in a weird way. He hadn't been touched in a long time.

“Haven't we met before?” he asked and seeing how flustered the boy grew made him smile. Prompto bumped his shoulder and the smile turned into a chuckle.

While they walked up to their classroom, glancing at each other with grins never leaving their faces, Noctis thought it was weird how comfortable he was around Prompto so fast.

Maybe he finally found a real friend.

 

“So... do you ever have these... realistic dreams?” Prompto asked one day as they sat in Noctis' apartment, playing a video game that Noctis bought recently. The question came out of the blue and took Noctis totally unguarded.

“Uh...” he murmured and blushed slightly because he didn't know how to answer at first. Of course he thought of his dreams, which had changed a while ago. They had become clearer, livelier but he only saw beautiful landscapes and cute animals, not people. Still it felt as if he looked through the eyes of someone else.

He didn't know what it meant, if Luna would be in danger again, but she was miles away from him and in the short messages Umbra brought him she always said everything was fine.

“Dunno... do you have them?” he asked instead, glancing at Prompto. The blond focused on the screen, hitting the buttons of the controller. But Noctis saw how he worried his lip.

“Sometimes...” he said in a low tone, leaving Noctis with the feeling he was hiding something. But as he waited for Prompto to continue he was greeted with silence. Eventually the boss exploded on the screen and the topic was quickly forgotten.

 

It came up again when the teacher told them about the ancient tales of people connected by dreams. Noctis had listened for once in a while instead of napping and his thoughts drifted over and over again to his dreams and to Luna. He felt a strange connection to the tales, to the possibility of him having someone special, a soulmate. It was logical, right? After all Luna told him the King of Light and the Oracle would have a special connection.

Later he laid with Prompto on the roof, eating Ignis' food and enjoying the silence on top of the school.

“Soulmates... huh...” Noctis murmured, watching the clouds in the sky. He had Prompto's attention in an instant.

“Do you believe in it?” he asked, turning on his belly and steadying himself on his elbows. Noctis watched him from the corner of his eyes before he continued to look at the clouds.

“To be honest... I think I have one.”

At the words Prompto tensed, fidgeting with his fingers. His blue eyes flickered over Noctis' face, searching for something, but when Noctis turned to him again, he blushed and looked down.

“Uh... haha... really?” he chuckled.

Something was strange with the reaction. The air felt heavier and for the first time Noctis felt uncomfortable next to Prompto.

“Do you doubt it?” he asked, pursing his lips in a pout. Quickly Prompto brought one hand up.

“N-no, nonono! I totally believe you have someone special, after all you’re special a-“

Prompto broke off as Noctis tensed at his last words.

“Ah- I-I don’t mean because you’re the prince!” he corrected himself. “Okay, so maybe that makes you special and everything, but for me you’re special because… because…”

At the end Prompto went silent. Noctis stared at him with widened eyes, watched how Prompto looked at his hands as if they could give him the answer.

He was cute, somehow.

With a deep sigh Noctis reached up to Prompto’s forehead and flicked it. The boy flinched in response, yelped and covered his forehead.

Not able to resist the bubbling in his chest Noctis chuckled at the amusing sight, causing Prompto to pout in protest.

“Dumbass,” Noctis chuckled. “You’re babbling too much, Prom.”

The atmosphere eased around them and finally Prompto chuckled as well.

“Well, sorry your highness,” Prompto teased. “No one can think straight if they are confronted with your charm. It’s a crime, you know?”

“You’re going to arrest me?”

Prompto’s grin turned mischievous. He grabbed Noctis’ wrists and soon they were wrestling and laughing on the roof.

The game was interrupted by the ring of the school bell.

They stopped, both out of breath. Noctis had pinned Prompto to the ground, holding him down with his own weight. They were so close Noctis could count the freckles on Prompto’s flushed cheeks. Again he thought how comfortable he was around Prompto, how easy it was to be with him. How he could just be Noct.

“Y-you know… the soulmate thing…” Prompto mumbled, gulping heavenly. “D-do you-“

“- know who it is?” Noctis ended the sentence and at Prompto’s reaction he knew he had just read his mind. “Yeah, I know.”

Prompto’s eyes widened just a bit and if Noctis saw right his face turned redder.

“… and… who?” Prompto breathed.

Noctis grew flustered at the question too, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Embarrassed he turned his face away.

“It’s… Luna.”

 

It was Ignis who pointed out how Prompto was acting strange lately, but when he asked Noctis what had happened he couldn’t answer the question. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t know it as well.

Eventually he realized what Ignis meant with strange. It was usual that during their gaming sessions they sat close to each other, now Prompto sat at the other end of the couch. He turned Noctis’ questions for a sleepover down with silly excuses and stopped coming over regularly for Ignis’ food. But the most irritating thing for Noctis was that Prompto – his shy and clumsy best friend – started to flirt with girls!  

The more Noctis tried to understand what was going on the more confused he was.

Confusing were also his dreams.

Over the landscapes and animals, a strange fog appeared. It was somehow heavy and pushed Noctis down. Each morning he felt an ache in his chest and his head was sore. As a result he slept more than usual, but was still tired when he stood up. And another thing happened. Together with the change in his dreams he got the feeling as if he had lost something.

 

“You okay, Noct?”

Prompto’s voice was only a whisper, still it rang loudly in Noctis’ head, causing him to flinch. Nothing was okay. Insomnia was destroyed, his father was dead and Luna was in danger. But the only thing he could do was running.

Instead of an answer he did what he always did when he wasn’t able to handle his feelings. He pretended to be asleep.

Silence filled the tent, only interrupted by Gladio’s occasional snores. Noctis had been sure Prompto had fallen asleep as well until he felt arms curling around his shoulder. The gesture was careful, but resolute, causing Noctis to tense at first, followed by warmth spreading through his chest.

He felt Prompto pressing against his back, curling around him in a protective hold. Noctis was too overwhelmed to respond, his emotions got the better of him and all the pain he had tried to hide rushed over him. All his anxieties, all his grief, all his fears of failure. A lump formed in his throat, his breath hitched and finally tears streamed down his cheeks.

But he wasn’t alone with them. Prompto was with him, holding him, steadying him. His breath tickled against Noctis’ neck, his body was warm against Noctis’ back. The silence in the tent was interrupted by the calming heartbeat Noctis could feel as if it was his own.

After his tears ran dry, he fell asleep, exhausted.

The rest of the night he dreamed of the beautiful landscapes of Eos, of their journey with the Regalia and of Chocobos.

Mostly of Chocobos.

 

The sound of a train followed by a scream.

Noctis woke up with a start, panting and shaking, his fingers clenched around the tiny object in his hands until it hurts.

“You’re awake?” he heard a familiar voice and saw Ignis sitting on the other end of the bed. He held a cane in his hand, his eyes were covered with sunglasses and beneath them an ugly wound was visible.

“What happened?” Noctis dared to ask, even if he didn’t want to hear it. He looked around in the room. “Where is Luna? Has the empire caught her?”

When Ignis didn’t answer Noctis jumped up and grabbed him by his collar.

“Tell me, Ignis!” he demanded. “Look me in the eyes and tell me!”

Ignis didn’t move, only inhaled sharply.

“She’s dead, Noctis.”

Pictures appeared in Noctis’ mind, pictures of Luna standing before him, smiling and saying goodbye.

“No! No she isn’t!”

“I know it is hard for you, but you need to calm down and the-“

“I AM CALM!” Noctis screamed, pulling Ignis closer. His glasses slipped down and Noctis stared at one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen. His grip loosened, but he was unable to speak anymore.

Meanwhile Ignis pushed his glasses back up. It was unnecessary, only a habit now. Putting the other hand on Noctis’ shoulder he gently guided him back on the bed.

“I’m meeting Camelia Claustra now. If you need something you can call me. But for now, rest.”

After Ignis closed the door behind him Noctis rolled to his side and bend his body until he was in a fetal position.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was broken. “I’m sorry.”

 

Exhausted Noctis leaned against the window, watching the landscape pass by. The fight with Gladio had gotten on his nerves, but it wasn’t the only thing wearing him down. For days he hadn’t slept well. Whenever he tried the same scene appeared, the train, the scream… and now that they were on the train it grew worse. He was sure it meant something would happen, something horrible, but he couldn’t figure out what.

The ring in his palm pressed against his skin. It was painful, but he needed something to remind him he was still awake.

Someone sat down next to him. Noctis could tell who it was by his hesitant movements alone.

“What?” he asked, maybe a bit too harshly.

It took a moment before Prompto found his voice.

“May I… ask you a question?”

Noctis didn’t answer, but he didn’t need too. Prompto continued without waiting for it.

“Would you… do you… blame me for what has happened… in Altissia?”

Anger grew in Noctis. He wanted to scream at Prompto, wanted to tell him to shut up. The memories of Altissia, of Luna’s death were still fresh, like an open wound.

But he couldn’t. Never could he blame Prompto for it, no matter how angry he was or how upset. In fact Noctis was only angry about himself, about his uselessness.

Again he hadn’t been able to protect Luna. What kind of king was he when he couldn’t even to that? Special connection between King of Light and Oracle? He had let Luna down! He had failed!

And there was no way to make up for it anymore.

“It’s not your fault…” he mumbled, clenching his teeth. “I would never… blame you for it.”

He didn’t know he would regret these words later.

 

Noctis screamed as the MT grabbed his weak leg, shooting a wave of electricity through it. He tossed around, tried to get free. Another wave shook his body to the core. His ears rung. He kicked down with his last strength, hitting the head of the MT.

The Magitek gave a weak screech and calmed down. His lights went out. Breathing heavily Noctis steadied himself on his elbows but slipped off and crashed back to the floor. He gritted his teeth. The pain was nothing, nothing compared to his fear to lose another person important to him.

“I’ll find you,” he hissed, while he tried to crawl over the floor. “I’ll find you, Prom.”

 

Chained to a weird contraption Noctis finally found him. Without thinking he ran to his side, pushing the buttons madly. The blond man gave a weak moan. Freed from the contraption he collapsed forward. Noctis wanted to catch him, but Gladio was faster.

His fingers itched. This wasn’t right. He was the one who had to take care of Prompto. After all this was all his fault, everything.

Prompto opened his eyes, sliding down to the floor.

“Thanks… guys…” he murmured, looking up to face Noctis. Something shimmered in his eyes, maybe tears. A tiny, weak smile spread over his lips, but they were quivering.

“I-I knew you would come.”

The words broke Noctis’ heart. How could Prompto still believe in him after all what had happened? After screaming at him, after pushing him off the train? 

“Why?” Noctis dared to ask.

Prompto hesitated, his hand grabbed around his wrist and he looked away.

“Come on, give blondie some rest,” Gladio grumbled from above. “I think I saw a stock room nearby. Let’s take a stop there.”

 

‘Taking a stop’ meant Gladio pushed the boys in one room and took Ignis with him to give them some time alone. While Prompto sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with his wrist and looking away, Noctis stood helplessly in the middle of the room. He knew he needed to start, needed to apologize. One little apology for hurting his best friend like that. It couldn’t be that hard.

Summoning all his courage he stepped towards Prompto.

 

Dark.

Everything was dark.

There was nothing else, only darkness.

Noctis frowned and tried to open his eyes.

Bright.

Too bright.

He closed his eyes.

Dark.

Several times he repeated it.

Bright.

Dark.

Bright.

Dark.

Bright.

Screams.

He yanked his eyes open and covered his ears, the sudden movement spinning him backwards in the void of the crystal. He held his breath and listened.

Nothing.

Only silence.

Furrowing his brows Noctis closed his eyes.

Screams. Daemons. Blood.

A figure.

Noctis’ breath hitched when the pictures started to move, unfolded into a movie meant for him alone. He relaxed and let himself fall into his dreams.

Time wasn’t a problem for him anymore.

 

When Noctis woke up he wasn’t surprised of the dark, neither of Talcott nor Hammerhead. Everything was familiar, as if he just came back from vacation. What wasn’t was the face greeting him in the mirror. His hair long and dark, sharp contours, and… a beard. A scrubby one. It confused him seeing his own face in the mirror. He knew he would have aged. After all the others had aged too. But he missed something in his reflection.

Blond instead of dark, face covered with freckles and the beard not scrubby, more like a goatee.

“We’re there,” Talcott said, pulling him away from his thoughts. Through the front window Noctis could see his companions approaching the truck. All of the sudden he grew nervous. His eyes trailed across their features. They looked as familiar as before, even though he saw them through his own eyes now. He stopped when he saw a bunch of blond hair, his gaze lingering on the man.

On his man.

 

“… talk.”

“What?” Prompto’s smile grew nervous. Noctis took a deep breath. This was more difficult than he had thought.

“I said we need to talk,” he repeated.

“Uh… now? Doesn’t that have time until… you know… we’ve saved the world and such?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes.

“You intend to marry Cidney after that and I can’t let that happen.”

The expressions on Prompto’s face turned from shocked to flustered. He took a step backwards.

“I-I’m not-“

“You grew a beard to impress her, hunted near Hammerhead and helped her with her work. Every day you checked yourself in front of the mirror and trained countless hours in the backyard. You eventually tried to go on a date with her, but she was way too busy for that.”

Prompto gaped at him in disbelief. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far, but he was so jealous that Prompto thought someone would know him better than Noctis he couldn’t stop himself.

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand. The simple touch comforted him enough to sort his mind. He remembered something, something he had heard in school, back in the good days.

‘One day the king of light will save the world together with the person destined to be at his side.’

How could he have been so dumb the whole time?

He took a deep breath and squeezed Prompto’s hand. Never again would he let him go.

“And…” he said. “You also saw my death and tried to prevent it. Therefor we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after years of searching Noctis finally found the person he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about it and perhaps felt inspired and had a lot of ideas so... yeah... I wrote Prompto's part as well.  
> I also hope this will fill a few gaps. Originally I've planned to write only Noctis' part, his conflict of his misunderstanding and his way to find the right person. But oh well, I changed my mind XD  
> Prompto's part is a story of it's own. I hope you enjoy it <3

Prompto didn't know when it started. The memory was blurry, like the rest of his early childhood.

He just knew that it changed his life.

Whenever he was awake the world was dark and he was alone. As soon as he was asleep the world was filled with light and he was surrounded with life.

It was natural that he preferred the latter.

Not only the light and life caught Prompto’s attention. There was also this boy. A small boy, same age as him, who lived in this beautiful place. Prompto followed him in his dreams everywhere, curious about what kind of person he was, if they could be friends. Sometimes he believed he himself was the boy.

Later he found out it was the prince.

 

His classmates stormed past him, joining the crowd in the middle of the corridor. Prompto ignored them and continued staring down at his camera. Here and there he heard phrases like, "He is in our school?" "Do you think he'll invite us to the castle?" "Man, I wish I could be in the same class as the prince."

The prince? At these words Prompto perked up, glancing over to the crowd for a second, just a quick glimpse.

He almost dropped his camera.

There he was, the boy. In front of him and real. Pinching his arm Prompto convinced himself this wasn't one of his dreams, that he was awake and not imagining things. He had a weird moment where he thought he saw himself in the middle of the crowd, looking through the eyes of the boy just like he did in his dreams. He stared at the prince for a long time, hoping their eyes would meet and he would feel the same.

He was disappointed when the boy didn't, and instead turned away and left without looking back, walking down the corridor without even noticing Prompto.

Still it made Prompto curious.

 

It was said curiosity killed the cat.

In Prompto's case his curiosity killed his self-esteem.

Looking at the mirror he repeated the scene over and over again. His clumsy approach, the awkward moment their eyes met and the words leaving the prince's lips.

"Heavy" he had called Prompto. Nothing like "Oh, it’s you!" or "Have you waited for me?".

And then he had gone back to school, just like that, as if their meeting hadn’t impressed him at all. It was strange for Prompto after all these years where he had lived two lives, sometimes not knowing what was real and what not. Was something wrong with him? Why hadn't the prince recognized him?

Now, back home and alone in his room, Prompto stood in front of his mirror, staring down his chubby body and doubting himself.

If the one he knew as if they were the same person didn't recognize him, if the part of him that belonged to someone else wasn't accepted, who was he then?

His eyes wandered to his wrist, where another prove was hidden that he didn't belong. With a sigh he grabbed his camera and posed in front of the mirror.

He needed to change something.

 

Tears damped the mattress, making it hard to breath under the sheets. Prompto was shaking, his trembling hands clenching the blanket while he cried out loud. But no matter how much he cried it didn't ease the painful sting in his chest.

Why on Eos had he believed he would be Noct's Soulmate?

Every connection he had felt, every similarity he had seen, every desire causing his chest to ache was now one cruel illusion. The realization had hit him like a splash of cold water when Noctis had said his Soulmate would be, of course, the gorgeous and beautiful Oracle.

King and Oracle belonged together. It made sense in a logical way, but it had never crossed Prompto's mind until today. Was he a dumb, lovesick fool for believing he would belong at Noctis' side just like the stars belonged to the night? Were his dreams just a mistake, or a prank from the Astrals to show him that he belonged nowhere? Was he himself the mistake?

When what he felt was wrong maybe everything else was wrong too.

Various thoughts crossed Prompto's mind, one darker than the other, but there was no escape as he fell deeper into the hole.

When the sun rose at the horizon, he had shed so many tears that there was nothing more left than the emptiness inside him. He couldn’t go to school like this. Noctis would ask what had happened and Prompto doubted he could hide it. So, no school for today. At least his voice was so hoarse from crying that it would be easy to malinger.

He grabbed his phone, already expecting something, but of course Noctis was still asleep and hadn’t sent him a message. For a moment Prompto stared at Noctis’ name. Even that was enough for his throat to turn dry, his lips starting to quiver. Inhaling deeply he summoned all his courage and typed a quick message that he was sick.

After that Prompto closed his eyes, trying to relax. A last, painful whimper left his throat when he drifted into sleep.

The next days were horrible for Prompto. But even though every morning his body was too heavy to move and even though every cheerful smile was forced Prompto went on, gulping his anxieties and pain down and trying to be even more the 'right' person for the prince's best friend.

If he could only disappear from his dreams.

 

With the intention to take pictures of the beautiful sea Prompto had walked away from their hotel room at Galdin Quay. The water glittered from the sun, the beautiful reflections stinging his eyes. Raising his camera Prompto took a few shots, then closed his eyes and enjoyed the tickling of the last sunbeams on his skin. Fresh and salty air filled his lungs, tasting like freedom on his tongue. It was the opposite of the raging storm inside his mind and chest. Ever since they had left Insomnia things had gone terribly wrong. And now, that the crown city was destroyed and they were on the run, his dreams had changed too. Of course, Noctis would be upset, but now Prompto could also feel it. He could feel what he was going through, could hear his raging thoughts in his own head, his fears and his grief.

It was so strong that the urge swelled in Prompto’s chest to comfort Noct in some way, to hold him and to convince him everything would be okay. To kiss his tears away and to let him forget everything, even if it was just for a small moment.  

But he didn't know how he could do it without crossing the thin line he had created between being his best friend and "Hey I'm obviously madly in love with you".

He had pushed these feelings away a long time ago, but they had only grown stronger. So strong that it became unbearable to be around Noctis all the time, which was almost impossible on their journey. Only his willpower prevented Prompto from turning insane.

Footsteps caught Prompto’s attention. He turned around and froze.

Illuminated by the golden light of the sun Noctis walked barefoot through the sand, his hair wafting over his sharp features with every breeze.

Prompto realized he had stopped breathing when Noctis yawned and summoned his fishing rod.

“Geez, I thought you’ve wanted to see me, but you’re only interested in your fishes, huh?” Prompto joked, poking Noctis in the side, who flinched and grimaced in response.

It wasn’t a joke alone. Prompto had really thought he had, somehow, summoned his best friend by thinking of him.

“I can do both at the same time,” the prince said, gesturing with his head to the dock. “Wanna join me?”

Fishing was one of the most boring things Prompto could imagine doing but being with Noctis made up for everything. He joined him on the dock, took some pictures of Noctis and his rod and sat down next to him.

Watching the sunset Prompto enjoyed this moment more than he should. His head screamed at him that he needed to stay away from Noctis, but his heart was louder. His whole skin burned. To distract himself he watched the lure dancing on the surface of the water.

Eventually Noctis slid closer to him, murmuring, “Cold,” and leaned his head against Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto tensed at first. This was bad, very bad. But seeing how Noctis relaxed at his side he allowed himself to slide closer too, leaning his head on top of his friend’s and closing his eyes.

Calmness spread through Prompto’s chest, laying over the raging storm like a blanket.

Maybe this was exactly what they both needed.

 

Footsteps echoed through the corridor. Prompto perked up, clutching his hands. When Ignis rounded the corner he flinched, but was immediately at his side to guide him further and to prevent his blind friend from stumbling.

Ignis thanked him with a nod and they continued walking in silence.

As soon as they sat in the gondola Ignis broke the silence.

"He's awake now. We can continue our journey," he said, as calm as ever.

Prompto stared down at his hands, wondering why they had started to shake.

"I see," he said, laughing nervously. "Well, he couldn't just play sleeping beauty forever, huh?"

In the following awkward silence Prompto wished he could disappear into thin air, scolding himself for his stupid comment.

Ignis sighed, adjusted himself on the seat and put his cane aside to fold his hands.

"Since you haven't visited him once after the Calling may I ask if something has happened?"

Pictures appeared in Prompto's mind, Noct chasing after him, shouting at him that everything was his fault. That he had murdered Lunafreya, that he was the root of all evil.

".....to?"

Noctis, holding his sword in his hands, ready to fight.

"...mpto?"

Bloodlust visible in his deep blue eyes.

"Prompto!"

Prompto flinched at Ignis' voice, pulling him out of his thoughts. His heart was beating madly in his chest and his breath was low and fast. He hadn't realized he had hyperventilated.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured.

Ignis reached out and after some searching laid his hand on Prompto's. The soothing gesture helped Prompto to calm down.

"No need to apologize," Ignis said. "Do you want to talk about it?”

Biting down on his lip Prompto shook his head, but then realized Ignis couldn’t see it and added, “I… don’t think I can.”

Ignis didn’t move, only squeezed Prompto’s hand. Finally he pulled back and Prompto let out the breath he had been holding.

“I understand,” Ignis said. “If you feel ready for it remember I’ll be always there to listen.”

Prompto let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you,” he said, clutching his hand around his wrist.

He could never tell anyone.

 

Prompto stumbled out of the caravan, shaking and gasping for air. He fell to the ground, but came up quickly and ran as fast as he could to his friends. So fast that he almost ran into Gladio, but the big guy caught him before he could.

“The heck? What’s wrong?” he asked, his strong arms holding Prompto in place, who didn’t look up.

"He'll die," were the words leaving his quivering lips.

“What?” Gladio asked, sounding alarmed now.

“Noct, he-“ Prompto’s voice broke at the end. He covered his face, but as soon as his eyes were closed the pictures appeared again.

Prompto yanked his eyes open, his shaking growing worse.

“Okay, okay, first calm down,” Gladio said. “No one will die.”

Shaking his head Prompto looked up, meeting Gladio’s eyes. If this was still a prank from the Astrals he wouldn’t play along. He was sick of their games.

“Noct will die,” he repeated, impressed his voice was steady. “I saw it. Everything I see comes true. It’s just like back then with the train. I knew Noct would push me off the train because I had visions of it. That’s why I was so damn scared.”

He looked to Ignis, who hadn’t said a word yet.

“You remember when we sat on the gondola and you said to me you would be there to listen? Back then I couldn’t because I feared it would make everything worse.”

Ignis rested his chin on his hand, frowning.

“That… would explain surprisingly many things,” he said. “And you’re sure this time it’s… the same?”

“It is,” Prompto said.

“And you’re sure it’s Noct you saw?”

Prompto inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to call the pictures back. He looked older, but it was, with no doubt, Noctis.

“It’s him,” Prompto whispered. “It’s always him.”

 

There wasn't much space for a private talk, but Prompto knew where he could find one. Dragging Noctis with him he went to the back of the workshop, using a ladder to climb up onto the roof. Looking down he saw Noctis watching him, his deep blue eyes piercing right through Prompto’s. Pressing his lips together Prompto turned his head away and scooted more onto the roof, out of Noctis' view.

There Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest and stared into the dark, listening to the quiet creaking the ladder gave as Noctis climbed up as well and sat down next to him.

"So?" Prompto asked after a moment of silence. "How much has Talcott told you about me?"

"He hasn't told me anything."

"Then was it Iggy? He'd called you."

With a sigh Noctis shook his hand.

"Prom, I wasn't joking when I said I 'saw' you."

"Yeah, right," Prompto said, snorting. "You slept too much in the crystal, your brain starts to show you things."

In the silence that followed Prompto focused on his shoes, counting to ten while trying to steady his breathing. But the pain in his chest only grew worse.

"25 years...," he murmured.

Suddenly he turned around, grabbed Noctis' collar and yanked him down onto the roof.

"25 years I was in love with you and now you just come and say that you dreamed of me too?!" he screamed. "Just when I thought I would have these damn feelings under control, just when I thought I could move on, you want to tell me that I wasn't wrong?!"

Noctis stared at him in surprise, then closed his eyes and laid his hand on Prompto's shaking fists.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're right. I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me after acting all these years like an idiot. But watching you these ten years in the endless night I... I couldn’t think of anything else than coming back to you and… to make things right."

Prompto's breath hitched. He lowered his head down onto Noctis' chest, hiding his tears.

"So this is not a dream? We're really... you and me? You sure it's me?"

"Yeah,” Noctis said, his other hand brushing through Prompto’s hair. “I should have known it because of the amount of Chocobos in my dreams."

With a snort Prompto shook his head, his hands clutching Noctis’ collar tighter.

“You won’t die.”

“No, I’m not going to. Not today at least.”

“If you do I’ll come after you and kill you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Noctis murmured, amused.

Prompto raised his head, his eyes searching Noctis’. These deep blue eyes…

Their breaths mingled as he leaned down, the warmth of Noctis’ lips against his own. With slow movements they started to taste each other, smell each other, feel each other.

And Prompto had finally found the place where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 How was it? I would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
